The growth of enterprises and the emergence of the Internet have lead to exponential data growth. Considerable resources are being spent on energy in connection with increasing computer hardware costs. Data centers consume several Megawatts of power at considerable expense per year, and storage is another large consumer of energy within a data center along with server and cooling. Designing power aware systems for data centers is a major challenge for the information technology (IT) industry.